Packaged air conditioning and heating (PACH) systems have gained market share in residential and commercial applications, because they are an ideal solution when indoor space is at a premium. These units have the same components as typical split systems, but are engineered to contain all of the components in a split system in one streamlined cabinet. These PAC systems are typically installed on a rooftop or on the ground outside the building, connecting to the ductwork through a secure opening in the outside wall. They also provide easy access for serviceability, and need only to be connected to the air duct system of the residential or commercial building, thereby requiring no space within the building itself. These PAC systems may be powered by a combination of electricity and gas or may be powered by electricity alone.